The Minority Biomedical Support (MBS) renewal research program proposed by Savannah State College will enable faculty of the Division of Natural Sciences to initiate, supplement or expand their research programs. It will enhance the effectiveness of instruction of undergraduate students in the departments of biology, chemistry, and physics, mathematics-computer science, both in classroom and laboratory experiences. It will also enhance the quantity and quality of biomedical research done by these students. This approach to learning derives from our commitment to provide a science education of the highest quality to our students; thus our philosophy is to integrate an active continuing inquiry and research instruction into coursework in the students academic career beginning at the freshman level. The immediate goal is to train selected research participants; eventually, our program will be augmented by other funded research projects and then will be expanded to include many students with varied backgrounds, abilities and/or interests. The program will also permit the continuation of our efforts to provide undergraduate science students with research skills and to prepare them for career in academic medicine, public health, occupational medicine, and the health professions. This program will also enhance the competitiveness of our faculty in securing funds for biomedical research from other agencies in the United State Public Health Service.